


Mornings like this

by Silly_sander_blue



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue
Summary: Robbe and sander spending a quiet morning alone in flatshare.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Mornings like this

It's a beautiful autumn morning. School have been open the past couple of weeks but since Robbe has asthma he was let to stay home and study mostly online and he just had to go a couple of times every month for exams. Sander is also working on his projects this semester mainly from home so he can do it anywhere he wants and since sander and Robbe don't want to spend their time alone when they can be together Robbe decided sander can stay in the flatshare with him and sander happily accepted.  
There's this good side to their relationship that they can be in each other's presence while they do their own tasks and studying . They don't get tired of each other. There is this comfortable silence that they provide for each other. Everyone is in his own world while having the other one satisfying and safe presence.  
It's almost ten am. Robbe is occupied by an article he is writing on biology. He is lying on his stomach on bed while his books and papersare are splayed out on the pillows and in front of him. Sander is also home this morning he is sat behind the desk in front of the window sketching something for a university project.  
Robbe has been studying and taking notes to gather information for the article the past two hours. He is kinda annoyed by this article since he has to gather information from many different sources and honestly it has been tiring.  
He has started to glance behind his shoulder every minute or two for the past quarter of hour to see what sander is doing but his boyfriend seems so concentrated on his sketch so Robbe decides to stay quiet and avoid distracting his boyfriend.  
There warm sunlight in the room that comes from the window and warms up Robbe's back makes him sleepy so Robbe gives himself a treat after two hours of studying non stop and put his head on the mattress and closes his eyes and his eyelids gets satisfyingly heavy and the pleasant silence that the whole flat is filled with makes him go to sleep .

He slowly opens his eyes as his consciousness comes back to him. He lifts his head slightly and feels a blanket on his own body. Robbe smiles knowing his caring beautiful boyfriend probably saw him passing out after studying so he put it on him. It's not the first time sander does things like this and honestly Robbe loves how caring his lover is and how much he does all these little things that makes Robbe falls for him even more and feel safe and supported around sander. Robbe puts his head back on the mattress and buries his face into it as he stretches his legs and arms out and makes a little noise down his throat showing how good his nap and the stretching after it was.  
He turns his head to the other side to find sander but the chair is empty and the sketch is half done and abandoned on the desk.  
He breathes in deeply through his nose and smell the coffee knowing it's probably sander making it in the kitchen.  
He looks at the door that is ajar and sees the figure of sander appearing behind it.  
Sander comes in with two mugs of coffee in his hands and as he makes eye contact with Robbe a big bright smile appears on his beautiful face.  
"Hi. Sleep well?" Sander says as he closes the door with his foot.  
Robbe nods and make a little noise as to say yes and puts his head back on the mattress.  
Sander puts the mugs on the nightstand beside the bed and lays down on the bed beside Robbe and brings his skinny beautiful fingers up to brush some of Robbe's brown curls out of his face and behind his ear.  
Robbe humms and closes his eyes and smiles. Sander brings his hand on his cheekbone and caress his skin.  
"You are so beautiful when you are just woken up."  
Robbe laughs as he raises up his eyebrows "you say it literally all the time sander" he continues playfully " I'm beautiful when I'm just gotten out of shower, when I'm studying, when I'm daydreaming. God you even said this when I was completely soaked by rain on my way to your house."  
Sander snorts and says " well it's not my fault that you are always beautiful." And it never fails to make Robbe blush when sander showers him with complement and affection.  
"Beside you forgot the best one" he gets closer to whisper it into Robbe's ear " how beautiful you are in my arms after being freshly fucked." And he finishes his sentence by licking and kissing Robbe's ear.  
"Sander" Robbe moans and tries to push sander playfully away but his moans say it all as sander gets closer and almost hovers above him and puts the blanket away and presses his chest to Robbe's back as he keeps kissing his neck and the side of Robbe's face that he can reach.  
Robbe is panting and he knows with the way sander is literally eating up his neck Robbe won't be able to not get loud and needy.  
"Is anybody home yet?"Robbe says as sander puts his hands under his t-shirt and gently touches his back and sides.  
"No baby you can be as loud as you want" and Robbe can't see but he definitely hears the smirk that appears on Sander's lips.  
He brings up his hand and takes a hold of Sander's hair as sander kisses his neck and roam his hands all over his warm skin.  
Sander pulls Robbe's black t-shirt up and Robbe pulls himself slightly up so sander can take it off . As he takes his shirt off he bends down and start hungrily kissing his back and shoulders. He then takes his own shirt off and it leaves them both only in their underwears. Sander hovers above Robbe and turns Robbe's head to the side and kisses him and presses his own desperate and hard dick to Robbe's ass .  
Robbe mones into the kiss and he is already so needy , on the verge of begging and sander can die for this Robbe, desperate and submissive.  
He robes his cock to his boyfriend's ass some more before whispering in his ear " you want it so bad, Don't you" " I'll feed you my tongue my fingers and my dick. Do you want it robin?"  
Robbe desperately nods and whines when he feels sander kissing his shoulders and going down till he stop right above the waistband of his underwear. Sander wastes no time as he pulls down Robbe's underwear and takes it off completely. Then he leaves wet open mouth kisses on his ass cheeks and murmures against his skin and between his upper thighs "open your legs for me baby boy" and playfully bites the back of his thigh.  
Robbe lifts up his ass slightly as he spreads his legs open for sander.  
"Yeah that's it let me see your pretty little hole."  
Robbe can feel Sander's hot and humid breath on his own hole and he feels his dick getting hard just from that and his hole muscles convulse.  
"Sander" he moans desperately.  
"What is it baby?" Sander says playfully and Robbe knows what he is fucking waiting for. He wants Robbe to beg to say it out loud and desperate. And right now Robbe can even cry if it's what sander wants.  
"Please give it to me sander. I need you. Please..." And suddenly he can feel Sander's hot and wet tongue on his own hole. It's almost inside his puckered hole and Robbe can cry out of euphoria.  
He pushes his own ass behind trying to fuck himself on Sander's tongue as sander kisses and licks and penetrates his hole with his lips and tongue. Sander is so good with his mouth.  
Robbe keeps moaning and clutching his nails into the sheets as sander fucks him like that.  
Then sander slide a finger into him and Robbe tries to fuck himself eagerly on it.  
"Oh look how hungry your hole is Swallowing up my fingers."  
Robbe buries his face in the mattress as his moaning and pantings get louder. But soon he feels fingers in his hair pulling his head off the mattress.  
" Lift your head up baby boy. I wanna hear your delicious whines." Sander says and gets back on fucking his fingers in Robbe's ass and lick around his rim.  
Robbe is getting close and can feel his own orgasm approaching.  
"You are gonna make me come san..."  
And sander suddenly stops his fingers and takes them out carefully.  
Robbe is a little frustrated and so he makes a pouting face and buries his face in the mattress.  
Sander pulls himself up and hovers over him and kisses his shoulders.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
And Robbe answers voice muffled in the mattress. "Yeah just please let me come."  
"I will baby. You know how good it is when you wait for it. right?" And kisses his temple.  
Robbe nods. He knows how good it is when sander teases him. When he takes him to his orgasm but never really pushing Robbe over the edge and when he finally does when he eventually let Robbe have it, Robbe feels it with every inch of his body and it's like he is in some kind of heaven.  
Sander bends over the bed to take the lube from above the nightstand.  
He gets back to hover above Robbe again. He has already taken his own underwear off. He lubes his own hard cock and kisses Robbe's shoulder one more time before teasing his hole a little then enter him slowly letting Robbe feel every inch of Sander's dick inside himself.  
They both moan and soon sander starts a slow pace thrusting into him. And when Robbe stretch enough around his cock he starts to speed up.  
The room is filled with their moans and the sound of Sander's hips clapping to his boyfriend's ass and Sander's filthy words that he whispers to Robbe's ear over his shoulder.  
Robbe feels himself getting close to his climax again and he really wants to touch himself but he also wants to be a good boy and waits for sander to touch him. So he asks politely and more desperately.  
"Sander please touch me. I'm close."  
And sander never misses a chance to tease Robbe even more.  
"Tell me who's your daddy and then you are allowed to come." He says as he is panting and thrusting into Robbe faster.  
Robbe rolls his eyes playfully and smiles as he says "daddy please let me come .you are my daddy."  
And sander seems to be satisfied with that as he thrust hard and fast into him and takes a hand under Robbe's body and takes his desperate cock in his hand and a few strokes are enough and Robbe comes all over Sander's hand.  
Robbe shakes and pants as he falls into the mattress and when sander takes his hand out of beneath Robbe he puts his hips back on the bed.  
Sander keeps thrusting into him.  
"I'm close baby. Can I come inside you?"  
And Robbe nods eagerly though he has got no energy left. "Yes please come inside me I wanna feel you sander."  
And with that sander is pushed over the edge. He comes deep inside Robbe and then takes his cock out of him and lie down on the bed beside Robbe as he's still panting coming down his high.  
He opens his eyes finding Robbe's beautiful brown eyes already on himself.  
"Hi."Robbe says in that cute way that never fails to make Sander's heart melt.  
"Hi. Was it good?" Sander says as he brings his cum covered fingers and licks them clean, eyes fixed on Robbe's.  
"It was perfect.you are perfect." Robbe says breathless as he stare at sander doing such a filthy thing right after their climax.  
"Sanderrr... Don't do it I'm getting hard again."  
Robbe says shyly as he giggles and buries his face into the mattress.  
He hears sander chuckle beside him. "Ok ok let's take a shower then."  
He gets up and takes Robbe's body in his hands bridal style and carries him to bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Honestly I'm running out of ideas though I have some to write but they don't motivate me.  
> I'd be glad if you share yours with me. Just anything you have in your mind.❤️


End file.
